Noticia inesperada
by Elisa0795
Summary: Giros inesperados que pueden ocurrir en la vida, siendo previstas con anticipación o no. (One-Shot Soukoku Dazai x Chuya (Fem) Palabra clave: Embarazo.


Título: Noticia inesperada.

Palabra: Embarazo.

Fandom: Bungō Stray Dogs.

Pareja: Dazai x Chūya (Fem)

Capítulo: Único (One-shot)

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Es propiedad de Kafka Asagiri.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Giros inesperados que pueden ocurrir en la vida, siendo previstas con anticipación o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El detective se encontraba en su departamento, alistándose para ir a la agencia simplemente para dar presencia a ese día laboral pero sin duda alguna podía escaparse del edificio. Pareciendo que estaría horas pasando de ser un holgazán pero siempre en ello obtenía información en el que obtendría un beneficio que pudiera utilizar después, o llegaba ocurrir un escenario y tuviera que participar para detener tal incidente.

Imagino que el transcurso sería normal, en que llegarían sus compañeros, Kunikida estaría alzando la voz donde hacía mención de sus ideales o que llegara a realizar sus informes, las peticiones de trabajo, esos métodos de suicidio de la lista.

Pero aquel mensaje a su celular hizo que sintiera una enorme curiosidad. Viniendo de Nakahara.

«Tenemos que hablar, Dazai.»

Era sencillo el texto en el punto en que no satisfacía la duda que había obtenido ¿Qué ocurría?

Ni siquiera se mencionaba cuándo podían verse o adelantarle el tema del que quisiera hablar con él.

Al haber ido a una habitación donde obtendría más privacidad, ya que podía ser un tema algo delicado y por eso decidió aislarse de los demás, opto en hacerle una llamada para ponerse de acuerdo en dónde podrían verse o ser directo a lo que quería decir.

Por su parte fue directo, haciendo la pregunta que tal vez la fémina de cabellos rojizos lo esperaba "¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?" era evidente la duda en su tono de voz más lo que obtuvo como respuesta "Te espero en mi departamento." y termino. Ahora el silencio había reinado por uno cuantos segundos hasta que comenzó a dar paso, sin dudarlo y sin de dar un aviso en que se retiraría por ese momento se dirigiría al domicilio de Chūya.

Parecieran que los pocos minutos que tomo para llegar hasta la puerta en donde ella le menciono donde le estaría esperando, sintió como si habían pasado horas. Mantuvo la calma aún si se encontrara ansioso por saber ese tema, iba a tocar la puerta pero fue abierta antes de que realizara esa acción.

—Pasa, maldito. — al parecer aquel tono de voz que fue aplicado una calma total, deduciendo de que no se trataba de algo tan serio. Entonces, debió de esperar hasta la noche y haberse presentado; pero ya no había vuelta atrás así que disfrutaría de las demás horas estando con ella, aprovechando de que tal vez obtuvo descanso después de haber realizado unos cuantos trabajos en la mafia. En el cual en ocasiones llevaba una sensación de inconformidad por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar algún compañero, sabía que ese aspecto nunca desvaneció de ella desde que deserto de la Port mafia aunque de la mafiosa le tuvo cierto odio, de que en ocasiones se supone que le tiene, por haberse ido sin haberle hecho mención.

Pero la idea era desaparecer en el punto en que no se puso a pensar por lo demás, únicamente en quien alguna vez fue su compañera en la mafia.

Con confianza tomo asiento en el sillón de cuero, iba a preguntar nuevamente pero la pelirroja se dirigió hacia su habitación, no le siguió. Mientras que esperaba pensó en inmiscuirse a la cocina o revisar que era lo que podía tomar pero lo principal era encontrar un objetivo para tener esa respuesta pero por suerte no espero demasiado tiempo.

La presencia de Nakahara se encontró una vez más en la sala pero con una voz autoritaria dijo lo siguiente —Levántate.

Alzó ligeramente una de su ceja pero no titubeo, bueno, al menos por esa tarde no lo hizo.

— ¿Ya me dirás lo que pasa o cometeremos un suicidio doble?— obtuvo un ligero movimiento de cabeza como asentimiento ante su preguntas y con lo siguiente, de forma negándose, le dijo que era un idiota. Ella se acercó para extenderle un objeto que sostenía con su diestra y Osamu lo tomo sin dudarlo.

Al instante, después de haber visto de lo que era o más bien de lo que tenía marcado dos líneas verticales…Positivo, Chūya está esperando un hijo y de ello quería decir que es el padre. Un ser que se encontraría desarrollando dentro del vientre de su compañera.

No había palabras por el momento entre ellos dos ¿Era como una clase de sueño o una broma que quería realizarle? ya que tenía entendido de que ella se cuidaba en ese aspecto y aparte utilizaba preservativo cuando pasaban a la intimidad donde se dejaban llevar por el deseo, la lujuria, Dazai cayendo ante la seducción de su pareja aún si esta no fuera consiente del todo pero sin que le hiciera mención todos los días era encantadora, sin importar en que le llame un idiota o recibiera algún puñetazo por haber sobrepasado con su actos o palabra. Era suertudo y esa hermosa mujer le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma como en ocasiones se lo ha dicho o cuando se encuentra en estado de ebriedad cuando ha bebido una cuantas copas de vino. No dudaría que si alguien trataría de seducirla habría un estallido mientras que los caballeros se encuentran en los brazos de Morfeo, ya sea poniendo una bomba en un coche o cualquier vehículo que poseyera obviamente asesorándose de que nadie se encontrara abordo. No debía mancharse las manos de esa manera, ya no. La promesa de Odasaku seguía resonando una y otra vez esas últimas palabras en su mente.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? ¡No necesito de ti y no te estoy obligando a…!— fue quien interrumpió el silencio pero el castaño lo volvió a recuperar cuando su índice se posó en ese finos labios, el poco brillo del labial había manchado su dedo pero no importo y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella con el final de rodearla con sus brazos, aunque se mostrara impulsiva en sus facciones estaban tan claras en que se encontraba algo inquieta porque no decía nada. No era fácil asimilarlo, nunca imagino que el suicida algún día se convertiría en padre y tampoco debía de dudar en la palabra ajena cuando se mostraba con una decisión firme. Después de todo, no le necesitaba y podía salir adelante aunque prefirió compartir su tiempo con aquel que no pudiera darle tales riquezas o dudas con sus movimientos. Pero confiaba, y era algo que le costó en recuperar en ese aspecto.

—No he dicho que no quiero. — su mentón reposo en la cabeza de su acompañante pero sentía como su corazón se aceleró levemente y sus manos sudaban, un cierto nerviosismo había invadido en él, pudiendo ser extraño para terceros pero no sabía que era lo que el destino les tenía preparado pero siempre debía estar preparado, tres paso adelante antes de que los demás —Sólo que fue una gran sorpresa.

Para poder calmar ese enojo o más bien aquella inquietud que tomo la femenina le explico, pero aun así del todo tiene en claro que esos métodos no son cien por ciento efectivas.

Las cosas al menos fueron aclaradas y por esa tarde, se estuvo con uno de los ejecutivos de la mafia.

Ideal para poner excusa del porque su ausencia tan repentinas aunque no era alguna sorpresa de que lo hiciera.

Buena comida, unos cuantos besos y caricias… una gloriosa pelea se estaría enfrentando.

[…]

El tiempo seguía su curso con naturalidad, paso el primer trimestre sin dificultad más estaba al pendiente en el estado de Chūya.

Habían decidido en guardar silencio pero cuando llegara a notarse darían la noticia pero Dazai se había adelantado, un arranque de impulso de la emoción en el que se distrajo y confeso, tomando un gran impacto los demás detectives pero al parecer Ranpo lo dedujo hace algún tiempo, tal vez al día siguiente cundo se presentó y al día anterior había obtenido tal noticia.

Hubo confesión de que no se lo imaginaban cargando a un pequeño entre sus brazos, esperaban que no obtuviera lo tratos que ha aplicado durante la mafia o le enseñe cosas que no correspondía como el suicidio. Lamentablemente era uno de sus gustos que no desvanecerían de la noche de la mañana, pero no podía mencionarlo con frecuencia. Pero al final obtuvo felicitaciones, esperaban al nuevo integrante pero no quitaba la preocupación que apareció al recordar que aún se encontraba trabajando en la línea contraria.

Se escuchó un gran ruido donde este Atsushi abrió la puerta con algo de rapidez y fue inmediatamente hasta donde se encontraba — ¡Dazai-san! Tiene que ir de inmediato afuera ¡LE ESTÁN ESPERANDO!— ¿Qué era lo que había impacto? En el punto en que el alvino se encontrara exaltado pero con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, pasando su vista en la venta cercana y dándose cuenta de tres presencias que reconoce, pero principalmente, Hirotsu se mostraba preocupado aún si tratara de disimularlo y al parecer los demás se han percatado de aquel alboroto llegándose a cuestionar para saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No dijo nada y reacciono antes de que el rubio gritara « ¡Muévete!» y salió.

Sabía que algo malo había ocurrido, sino fuera ese caso ellos no se tomarían la molestia de irlo a buscar y llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba Nakahara. Era sencillo, podían atacar la agencia y ellos no permitirían en cumplir su objetivo.

¿Aquel coche no podía ser más rápido? Pero mientras que van en la carretera le comentaron de lo que había ocurrido. Una organización extranjera que pasó desapercibida, al menos no para quienes se encuentran en el bajo mundo de los gajes de negocio, combate, los subordinados de Chūya… ella dejándose llevar por el impulso al ver como caían sus subordinados. Perdiendo la vida poco a poco. ¡¿Por qué no le había comentado nada y mucho menos solicitarle su ayuda?!

Era culpable por no haberla sacado de ese lugar a tiempo antes que aquello ocurriera, seguir insistiendo hasta convencerla pero sabía que si lo seguía haciendo no obtendría nada ya que se mantenía fiel en su trabajo. No le haría algún daño el jefe de la mafia. Idea equivocada, y lo mencionaba cada vez que le decía aquello.

No se encontraba en un hospital, no podían exponerla y que pudieran tomar ventaja para cerrarla o atacar así que se encontraban en una residencia privada. Cuando llego a la habitación sintió un leve hueco en el pecho al verla herida, unas gasas y vendajes cubriendo su cuerpo, evidente unos cuantos raspones en su hermosa piel y ahí se encontraba Kōyō. No le gustaba verla de esa manera, era costumbre en él. Pero no quiere perderla, siempre se encontraría con ella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?— esa pregunta fue dirigida para la mayor.

—No se encuentra en estado de peligro pero debe mantenerse en cama por un tiempo. — fue directa, dándole las instrucciones que le hicieron mención para el cuidado de la menor, por suerte en lo ocurrido no paso mayores en el punto de perder el hijo que estaba esperando la pelirroja.

Paso un lapso hasta que por fin había abierto los ojos con algo de dificultad por la luz hasta que se encontró y un momento de debilidad se hizo presente cuando unas cuantas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la fémina en el momento en que vio a Dazai —Perdón…perdón. — por su parte hizo lo posible para calmarla, reconfortarla por la impotencia que pudo sentir.

Al igual disculpándose.

Pero el fondo se encontraba agradecido que no paso a mayores, de que no pasara en su mente utilizar corrupción. No quería imaginarse una escena lamentable. La muerta era elemental del proceso cuando se da el fin de la vida pero no quería que cruzara esa etapa tan joven.

[…]

El segundo trimestre pasó, ya no había alguna venda que cubriera alguna parte del cuerpo de la chica y era notorio el embarazo. Dazai se ocupó en que no realizar algún esfuerzo físico y que pudiera ponerle en peligro, no quería repetir aquella escena. Pero no quitaba la idea de que se mantendría después en su trabajo, pero obviamente aprovecharía pasando las horas con su familia.

Ahora vivían juntos, Doppo sugirió y concordó con lo que dijo Yosano. Debían contraer matrimonio antes de que naciera su hijo.

No era tan fácil, pero no había duda en lo que existía y se llegó a construir conforme el tiempo que pasaba.

La hora laborar había terminado, despidiéndose de los demás y cada uno tomaría su respectivo descanso al haber trabajado arduamente y en el proceso pudo haber uno que otro dolor de cabeza pero finalizo. No se encontraba preocupado ya que su pareja se encontraba protegida por Ozaki, ya que le prometió que se encontraría bien, sin importar en que se lo pidiera él mismo o no.

Así que sus pasos fueron tranquilos pero todo se había arruinado cuando esa presencia desagradable se interpuso en su camino, poniéndose enfrente.

Ideal para poner excusa del porque su ausencia tan repentinas aunque no era alguna sorpresa de que lo hiciera.

Buena comida, unos cuantos besos y caricias… una gloriosa pelea se estaría enfrentando.

[…]

El tiempo seguía su curso con naturalidad, paso el primer trimestre sin dificultad más estaba al pendiente en el estado de Chūya.

Habían decidido en guardar silencio pero cuando llegara a notarse darían la noticia pero Dazai se había adelantado, un arranque de impulso de la emoción en el que se distrajo y confeso, tomando un gran impacto los demás detectives pero al parecer Ranpo lo dedujo hace algún tiempo, tal vez al día siguiente cundo se presentó y al día anterior había obtenido tal noticia.

Hubo confesión de que no se lo imaginaban cargando a un pequeño entre sus brazos, esperaban que no obtuviera lo tratos que ha aplicado durante la mafia o le enseñe cosas que no correspondía como el suicidio. Lamentablemente era uno de sus gustos que no desvanecerían de la noche de la mañana, pero no podía mencionarlo con frecuencia. Pero al final obtuvo felicitaciones, esperaban al nuevo integrante pero no quitaba la preocupación que apareció al recordar que aún se encontraba trabajando en la línea contraria.

Se escuchó un gran ruido donde este Atsushi abrió la puerta con algo de rapidez y fue inmediatamente hasta donde se encontraba — ¡Dazai-san! Tiene que ir de inmediato afuera ¡LE ESTAN ESPERANDO!— ¿Qué era lo que había impacto? En el punto en que el alvino se encontrara exaltado pero con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, pasando su vista en la venta cercana y dándose cuenta de tres presencias que reconoce, pero principalmente, Hirotsu se mostraba preocupado aún si tratara de disimularlo y al parecer los demás se han percatado de aquel alboroto llegándose a cuestionar para saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No dijo nada y reacciono antes de que el rubio gritara « ¡Muevete!» y salió.

Sabía que algo malo había ocurrido, sino fuera ese caso ellos no se tomarían la molestia de irlo a buscar y llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba Nakahara. Era sencillo, podían atacar la agencia y ellos no permitirían en cumplir su objetivo.

¿Aquel coche no podía ser más rápido? Pero mientras que van en la carretera le comentaron de lo que había ocurrido. Una organización extranjera que pasó desapercibida, al menos no para quienes se encuentran en el bajo mundo de los gajes de negocio, combate, los subordinados de Chūya… ella dejándose llevar por el impulso al ver como caían sus subordinados. Perdiendo la vida poco a poco. ¡¿Por qué no le había comentado nada y mucho menos solicitarle su ayuda?!

Era culpable por no haberla sacado de ese lugar a tiempo antes que aquello ocurriera, seguir insistiendo hasta convencerla pero sabía que si lo seguía haciendo no obtendría nada ya que se mantenía fiel en su trabajo. No le haría algún daño el jefe de la mafia. Idea equivocada, y lo mencionaba cada vez que le decía aquello.

No se encontraba en un hospital, no podían exponerla y que pudieran tomar ventaja para cerrarla o atacar así que se encontraban en una residencia privada. Cuando llego a la habitación sintió un leve hueco en el pecho al verla herida, unas gasas y vendajes cubriendo su cuerpo, evidente unos cuantos raspones en su hermosa piel y ahí se encontraba Kōyō. No le gustaba verla de esa manera, era costumbre en él. Pero no quiere perderla, siempre se encontraría con ella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?— esa pregunta fue dirigida para la mayor.

—No se encuentra en estado de peligro pero debe mantenerse en cama por un tiempo. — fue directa, dándole las instrucciones que le hicieron mención para el cuidado de la menor, por suerte en lo ocurrido no paso mayores en el punto de perder el hijo que estaba esperando la pelirroja.

Paso un lapso hasta que por fin había abierto los ojos con algo de dificultad por la luz hasta que se encontró y un momento de debilidad se hizo presente cuando unas cuantas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la fémina en el momento en que vio a Dazai —Perdón…perdón. — por su parte hizo lo posible para calmarla, reconfortarla por la impotencia que pudo sentir.

Al igual disculpándose.

Pero el fondo se encontraba agradecido que no paso a mayores, de que no pasara en su mente utilizar corrupción. No quería imaginarse una escena lamentable.

—Dazai-kun. — esa sonrisa ladina le llegaba a molestar pero tampoco debía perder los estribos, debe pensar de manera fría y cuerda. Era un peligro, y tenía claro el tiempo que le había brindado al contrario.

Por su parte no hubo ninguna palabra y mucho menos algún gesto, su semblante era serio.

—Por lo que he llegado a escuchar tu comportamiento ha cambiado, mi "descuido" no fue mal visto o de protesta de discusión. — hizo énfasis a una palabra, de la cual no pasó desapercibido para el castaño.

—…— el eje de la duda que una vez tuvo con anterioridad fue resuelta, su poción fue certera.

—Pero al menos se mantuvo muy saludable al tomar las vitaminas como le he recomendado. Ahora la duda es, ¿El bebé que esperan obtendrá alguna habilidad o será alguien tan normal? ¿Pasara a la mafia o la agencia de detectives? —así que Chūya fue engañada y Dazai hizo un descuido, dándose cuenta después de que la pelirroja le hizo mención en que el azabache fue quien le daba las pastillas. Quería experimentar, realizar un juego con el destino. Lo último lo supo cuando Nakahara llevaba dos meses aproximadamente.

Aunque también fue un descuido de su parte cuando una noche de copas se habían dejado llevar después de no verse por días. Pero no era algo de lo que se debía de debatir.

—No saldrá tu jugada como lo has planteado. — y al finalizar llego a sonreír de manera discreta. Por su parte, estaría preparado a lo que estaría planteando el jefe de la mafia. Prosiguió con su paso como si aquel ser se había esfumado aún si hablara la pequeña de cabellos dorados y decidiéndole Rintarō, había pasado tanto tiempo.

Cuando llego al departamento se comportó como si no se hubiera topado a Mori. Alzo los brazo y canturreo — ¡¿Dónde está la mujer más hermosa~ y que algún día me estrangularía con sus delicadas manos hasta dar el último…— fue interrumpido por un golpe, dado por la pelirroja menor —¡Ya hablamos de esto, Dazai!

Bien, no podía pedir algo más. Chūya Nakahara era su razón, un motivo en la que sigue con vida y le diera sentido. Puede ser que eso fue desde la primera vez que la llego a ver. Y no la perdería por nada y por nadie.


End file.
